


Drabble: The Ceremony

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Wedding Drabbles Series [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Ceremony

"Viggo?" Sean asked, ten minutes before they were set to go on.

"Mm hmm?"

"I've been thinking."

"That's always a bad thing."

"Yeah." Long pause.

"Viggo?" Sean asked, five minutes before they were set to go on.

"Yeah?"

"I really was thinking."

"Something very new for you, I'm sure."

Sean didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Viggo?" Sean asked, two minutes before they were set to go on.

"What is it, Sean?"

"I don't want to do this."

Viggo looked more than a little relieved. "Neither do I."

Sean smiled. "Want to get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."  
   
   
 


End file.
